Stocking & Garter Belt
by waltz2
Summary: This would've happened regardless Perona abusing Snapchat. / modern!au, Zorona: explicit.


Filling the lack of smutty!Zorona one fic at a time. - prompted by keirra13 on my tumblr.

prompt: "Imagine your couple having a long night of incredible hot sex. It gets really intense and a little rougher than usual. The next morning, Person B wakes up holding Person A and notices that they have left bites and bruises on A's body from the intensity of it. A wakes up and is a little sore and achy but really happy and contented from the night before. B is having a little guilt and A has to reassure them that it was okay." - I wrote a variation on the theme.

summary: This would've happened regardless Perona abusing Snapchat. / modern!au, Zorona: explicit.

_i disclaim any rights_

"You want a beer? Oh why do I even bother asking, of course you do." She mutters as her head disappears behind the open fridge door again.

Zoro rolls his eyes theatrically at Nami's words, crosses his arms across his chest and sinks lower on the kitchen chair. He's been helping her move into her new apartment since ten this morning. His forehead is gleaming with sweat and his hoodie lies crumpled on the chair next to him. Soon enough a cooled can of beer stands in front of him on the table. Nami takes a seat opposite of him, pulls her hair loose from her ponytail and shakes her head. The hissing sound of a can being opened resounds inside the moderately big kitchen and Zoro can't think of anything else that sounds so satisfying after half a day of work. Nami follows his example and they drink in comfortable silence for a while.

"When's your boyfriend comin' home?" He asks, propping his elbows on the table.

She turns to the clock hanging above the door, presses her cheek to her palm and responds, "Depends on how many patients he has. I swear Law is the biggest workaholic in humanity's existence. If I had your muscles I'd probably carry him from his desk to bed every evening."

Barking out a laugh, Zoro quickly finishes his beer and reaches for his phone, in the pouch of his hoodie. Some strange upbeat pop song plays as a ring tune and Nami brings her hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing. She doesn't even have to guess who chose that kind of music. He swipes the screen and opens Snapchat.

_Black?_ – reads the caption on the picture. His eyebrows nearly shoot up into his hairline. Nami takes a sip from her can, entirely amused at how his face flushes a deep red. Zoro sheepishly scratches the button of his nose. Perona was out shopping on her day off and judging by the pic she chose to visit her favorite lingerie store. She's posing in front of a mirror, holding her phone in front of her face to show off the lingerie set. It consisted out of a flimsy black bra, lacey panties and a garter belt. The stockings she wore were nylon, sheer but dark as she prefers them, held up by cute bows and connected to the lacy belt around her abdomen.

He swallows down something scratchy in his throat when another pic comes through. Her pose is a bit different, but he notices the black lingerie set hanging on a clothing hanger against the blank changing room wall. This time the caption reads _or pink?_, and he thinks his brain shut down entirely. It's a pale pink color this time, while the bow in between her breasts is a pearly white.

Nami raises an eyebrow, drums her fingernails onto the table and hums loudly. "Aren't you going to reply?" She wonders aloud when he keeps staring at his phone, even if the screen probably went black again.

Only one word runs through his mind: _cocktease, cocktease, cocktease, cocktease_ – on repeat and he doesn't care what color her underwear is because he's going to peel it from her body later tonight anyway. His attention returns to reality when he feels his phone buzzing in his hands again. Nami only takes a bemused sip from her beer, staring at the clock again.

This time it's a pic of his fully-clothed girlfriend, standing in front of the store. Some of the mannequins are flashing off the new summer collection behind the windows. Perona's smiling triumphantly and holds up a shopping bag. The caption reads _I bought both!_. Zoro feels his heart stutter in his chest and reaches unsurely for his beer, only to realize the can's already empty.

"Want another one?" Nami prompts, ready to stand and go to the fridge. His cheeks are still glowing red.

He nods his head dumbly and rasps, "Yeah. _Yeah, _definitely."

Zoro's ride home on the subway passes in a blur: he wants to whack himself over the head for not saving those pics to his phone, but on the other hand – he could take better photo's tonight. He hides his face in his hoodie when he imagines Perona spread out on their bed, wearing only the garter belt and the stockings, her pale skin contrasting against the dark sheets, her eyes narrowed in a come-hither stare. Someone on his right starts coughing loudly and pulls him from his thoughts, making him hunch forwards, prop his elbows on his knees and cradle his chin in his hands. Two more stations, a switch to a different line, a five minute walk and he's back home. Of course it takes him a little bit longer than five minutes to get to his apartment building but all things considered he made it in record time.

And of course his girlfriend is acting like she didn't drive him crazy an hour or two ago with candid pictures. The curtains are all drawn open and the evening sunlight cascades into their flat: the multi-patterned pillows on their sofa are all fluffed up, the stack of fashion magazines on their coffee table seemingly disappeared and their stereo is playing that smooth jazz cd he got from Brook for his birthday. Perona's lounging in his favorite armchair, wearing one of his old shirts and those new stockings, idly reading a magazine. She looks up when he enters and gives him a tender smile, before turning the page and engrossing herself again with pictures of pretty clothes.

Her ankles are crossed, her feet are on the coffee table. Zoro's gaze lingers on her stretched legs, on the tiny bows and the ribbons connecting the stockings to the garter belt he can't see, the hem of his shirt. He closes the door behind him and takes off his shoes.

"Is Nami's flat done now?" She pipes up as she draws her knees to her chest and shows off the lacy panties she's wearing.

Perona is going to be the death of him, he knows it, but _fuck _what a way to die. He crosses the distance between them in a second or two, presses his hands down on the arm rests and presses a kiss to her plump lips. She doesn't let him deepen the kiss, pulls back and giggles girlishly, delicately _wicked_ and puts the magazine between them. He can only see her eyes in between her fringe and the cover.

She lilts, "That wasn't an answer, Zoro." – and she stretches out his name and he can imagine how her mouth forms the last 'o'.

"We moved last of her stuff today." He forces himself to respond, moving his hands to her bare arms. Her skin is a tad cold.

It bothers him that he can't see her mouth move when she talks, that he can't see her mouth period. Perona hums in acknowledgement and murmurs, "That's great… Is she gonna give a house warming party?"

Zoro tries to pry the magazine from her hands but she only chuckles and holds onto the paper tighter. Some pages wrinkle. Her right leg shoots up and her foot rubs the side of his leg.

"_Fuck _if I care, Perona… Com'on, don't play around." He's still too proud to say please, but she can see it on his face. Her foot coyly slides down to his knee. If he looks down he can see those panties again.

She lowers the magazine slowly. Her mascara-slicked lashes thrum against her lower eyelids when she blinks cutely, childishly. Zoro surges forwards to kiss her again, holding onto her wrists. He can feel her smile against his mouth before kissing back, chasing his lips when he threatens to pull back and latching onto his bottom one with her teeth.

"Carry me to bed like a princess?" It's not a question, it's a sugary sweet demand and with her pink lipstick smudged it's so hard to say no.

Soon enough he has his hands on her firm ass, lifting her up from the armchair and against his chest. Perona huffs because he's being too rough but when his fingertips push into her ass cheeks, she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She croons when he slips one finger under the fabric of her panties and teases her with it.

But they don't make it to the bedroom yet: Zoro pushes her against the door and sinks his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He doesn't bite too hard but with the way she's rubbing her pelvis all over his, he can't help but press down. The back of her head bangs against the door and her legs fold around his waist even tighter. Perona moans when he lavishly licks his way up the column of her throat, leaving her neck wet.

She doesn't normally swear but when she does, Zoro knows she's either very _very _pissed off or extremely horny.

He doesn't have to guess which one it is when she pleads so prettily with her glossy lips, "_Fuck me_, Zoro."

"Planning on it." He whispers before sucking a mark under her ear, rocking against her frantically.

The denim he's wearing, scours against her lacy panties and she tangles her fingers in the hairs on the back of his head, breathless. She feels how his fingertips delve into her flesh and knead and press and push – like she's being pushed against the door and the only things keeping her up are his hips canting against hers and his hands on her ass. His tongue swipes a messy stripe down her jaw to her chin and before she even realizes what's happening he's kissing her intensely, all teeth and tongue and swallowed-down groans.

With one hand Zoro opens the bedroom and stumbles them both inside until she's falling onto the mattress with her legs slightly spread and her toes dangling an inch or two above the floor. Perona pulls the shirt over her head and shows off the pastel pink bra. She thought it looked cute with the black set's garter belt. Zoro's breathing heavily and struggles with his tight (getting tighter get them off soon) jeans.

"Shit.." He grunts because it's going too slow and he's been waiting for this ever since the first picture.

She resettles herself on her knees on the mattress and tugs him closer by the shirt, undoes his button and unzips his zipper for him, opens his belt and loops it from around his waist. He's biting the inside of his cheek because the thought of a blowjob is the only thing on his foggy mind right now. Then her fingers curve and she pulls his skinny denims down and he kicks them down and off, and he doesn't stop looking at her heart-shaped face with her pretty pink hair curled around the cheeks. Audaciously she pulls down his boxers next and wraps one hand around his cock and leans forwards to suck, suckle the head and pump the base.

Zoro tilts his head back, pure bliss on his face with her wet mouth taking in more and more of his cock. Instinctively he grabs a handful of her hair to have a grasp on something tangible. Some groans pass through his tightly sealed lips when his cock is wedged between her palate and the flat of her tongue. Her palms push against his hipbones when he threatens to thrust too deep, too fast, too hard and his hips stutter back weakly, compulsively because he needs more, he needs to get off _and he. just. needs._ So badly, so much but she let's go of his cock and stares up at him expectantly, intensely, with a smoldering gaze.

This is about the princess and Zoro smirks down at her and pats her head and caresses her flustered cheek.

"Get on your back." He says hoarsely, throatily even if his dick was almost down hers a few seconds ago.

She flops down and her knees curve nicely over the mattress. Perona murmurs in a voice like gravel and fine wine, "I have to take off the garter belt..."

"Leave it." Zoro responds as he looms over her, forcing her to inch backwards until they're both comfortable on the bed.

He hasn't even taken off his shirt, but it doesn't matter because he's printing his fingerprints into her hipbones. She moans lowly when he kisses her just underneath the outline of her cute new bra.

Her answer comes out like a whine, long-winded, "But.. Zoro..."

(here she bucks up when his teeth rake playfully over her ribs, when his fingertips leave bruises along her thighs.)

"You can't take off my panties otherwise.. "

(here her voice rises a pitch when he curves his right hand over her crotch and teases her by drumming his fingers over her wet c-u-n... then she bucks up, again.)

Zoro slides her panties to the side and pushes a finger into her. He whispers above her abdomen, "Leave it." And then he presses a kiss unto the garter belt.

Bite marks get littered over her hipsbones, in between the glaring red indents of his fingertips. He fingers her slowly, sweetly and she croons when his finger curls inside. And she swerves her hips to the rhythm of his _push-pull, push-pull _and she fists the sheets and shakes her head when his tongue flicks against her clit - a teasing stroke at first; then comes the lapping. Two fingers push into her. (_not enough not enough not enough._) Zoro brackets her clit with his teeth and the tension builds inside of her, hot, heavy. Her thighs tremble, her eyes are screwed shut.

Perona bites down on her bottom lip as he starts to fuck her with his tongue. She rolls her bottom lip over her teeth and bucks up - against him. His tongue fills her, slick and wet and _everything's wet when the orgasm _**_hits _**_her. _Her mouth's formed a silent 'o', her nostrils are flared as he keeps lapping, licking her clean, her chest heaves and falls suddenly.

Her breathing's unsteady as she rasps, "That was..." She swallows uncertainly, reflexively, "Amazing."

When he stares down at her, with his _wet wet wet _mouth and chin and glistening lips, he moves to pull his shirt over his head, furls it into a ball and throws it to the corner. She's still having trouble controlling her breathing, hummingbird heartbeat hammering in her chest; but she arches her back and unclasps her bra and seductively peels the straps off her shoulders and arms, and slings it to the side.

"You're gorgeous." Zoro murmurs, knowing how insecure she sometimes gets about her body shape, before pulling her legs over his hips - and _shit _those stockings feel so smooth under his palms.

She turns her head to the side, hair fanned out over the sheets and shoots him a half-hearted glare. His hands shift over her sides to her ribs to her breasts and back down the same path, down the same curves, to guide his cock into her. It's an entirely new sensation to slide his cock inside of her with her lacey panties put to the side, scouring against his cock as he pushes in deeper. Soft sighs slip from her lips as she rolls her hips and concentrates on his fingertips brushing against her pert nipples again - and then he thrusts, shallowly. She gasps, open-mouthed.

Her heart's humming his name as he starts to fuck her in earnest, palms curved over her ass again and him bending over until his forehead almost rests on the fine curve of her sternum. Perona arches her back as she's bouncing along each thrust, her expression vulnerable as he thrusts into her. And she moves one hand down her abdomen over the garter belt over the elastic of her panties and she rubs her clit as he fucks her _hard._ He grunts along, slamming his hips to hers.

It doesn't take long for her to reach her second orgasm, oversensitive as she is right now, but _fuck _if Zoro doesn't try to draw it out, switching between quick and rough to slow and shallow. But he's close, she can tell by the stammer in his movements, the way he's panting, the way his fingernails delve into her skin and her body looks like a battlefield - but she likes _being his _and he likes being hers too so after he shudders and cums inside of her she pushes herself into a sitting position, into his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. They're both sweating and messy.

"I love you.. _So so so much_." Her words are soft-spoken, accompanied by the flutter of her lips against the shell of his pierced ear.

Zoro puts his hands on her back and presses her flush against him, responding, "Mmh. Love you too." He embraces her for a while, leaning his cheek against hers. His breathing pattern becomes regular again.

"Shower and take-out?" Perona suggests a bit sleepily, sounding as thoroughly-fucked as she looks.

His lips brush against her temple before he nods. They collect their clothes, walk over to the bathroom and toss everything into the laundry bin. Zoro leans against the wash table, staring in appreciation how she carefully takes off her stockings and garter belt and the (dirtied, _moist_) panties. Only when the panties are off does he notice the indents of his fingers on her ass cheeks, only when she turns around does he notice the bruises littered over her hips and the huge red spot in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He scratches his nose sheepishly. The bruises stand out bruised red and purple against her pale skin.

Perona saunters over to him casually and stands on her toes to kiss him square-on-the-mouth. She chuckles when he bashfully looks away and directs his scowl at the floor. His back's reflected in the mirror. His grip on the wash table tightens when she peppers his collar bones with kisses.

"What's the matter?" She asks when he gingerly caresses the glaring bite mark on her right hip bone.

He mutters, "I hurt you."

"What? Don't be silly." Her response comes, a tinge of exasperation coloring her tone of voice. "Did I sound hurt?"

Zoro begrudgingly grumbles, "No. You didn't.. But look at you..." He gestures at all the red fingertip-spots over her body, where he grabbed onto her. At the indents of his teeth.

Perona pouts, sticking out her bottom lip disappointedly and murmurs, "You said I looked gorgeous. And besides, they won't stick to me _forever_."

She leans up and kisses the underside of his chin. Breathes out, "Unless you give me new ones _over and over and over again." _

_"_You are killing me, Perona." Zoro mutters before wrapping his arms around her waist.

He's blushing and it's a definite sign of defeat. Her hand darts out between their bodies and starts to stroke his limp cock.

It's time for a shower.


End file.
